


Love in the time of Quarantine

by sam_writes_stuff



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pandemics, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Education, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_writes_stuff/pseuds/sam_writes_stuff
Summary: Adam Groff and Eric Effiong are all grown up. Living in New York and living the dream. At the beginning of a pandemic, Eric barely makes out of Italy. The two are caught in the lockdown and things don't feel the same. Eric seems distant and Adam can not stop wondering what's wrong. Maybe half a year in Italy did change him.A tale about Eric and Adam's struggles to navigate their relationship while trying to avoid getting the disease.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is trying to return home. Everything is closing. Adam is worried hell.

_**Day1: Part 1** _

Adam was pacing in the room nervously.

He checked his phone. The pop-up notifications from his phone were doing nothing but increase his worries. Eric is supposed to come back from Milan and he hasn't heard from him since last night. Last night he sounded nervous and unsure, though Eric tried his best to hide fretting, Adam was seasoned in his tones. He knew Eric like the back of his palms. He checked his phone and some flights have been cancelled and the whole country is probably preparing for a quarantine.  
Thoughts raced in his mind. All he could do was to think about all the possible worse case scenarios. What if Eric's flight got cancelled and he couldn't get out of the country? What if he actually had it - the disease, that can't be good. What if Eric had a mild fever or the common cold and they don't allow him at the airport. Eric always catches a cold easily whatever the weather. Adam cursed aloud worrying. Cookiejar, Baxter and Olaf, three of their dogs were in their resting places, raising their heads to listen to Adam.

At that moment he couldn't stop blaming Eric for going to Milan. Why did he have to be on another continent in the first place? So far away. It's not someone he can easily go and pick him up. Eric was doing well in New York as an assistant designer. They had made some friends over the years. A two-bedroom apartment and three dogs to share the space. Adam had been earning pretty well as a dog trainer and his ties with the rescue shelter. Two of their dogs were also rescues. Eight months back Eric took a new job at a company that was having their headquarters in Milan, Italy. Within three months of joining, he got this opportunity to travel overseas and work at their HQ for six months. It was October, the day before Halloween when Eric came back from work beaming. Adam had seen the sparkle in his eyes when he announced the opportunity. His eyes were sparkling then he had dimmed down a bit and told him that he wouldn't take this if he didn't want him to. Adam was always proud of Eric's accomplishments. He always gushing to others about how ambitious and determined his boyfriend was. Time to time Eric's own enthusiasm has inspired him, pushed him to be a better person. Eric was so passionate about his work that sometimes it was too much but even in his annoyance, he was proud. Adam knew he shouldn't and he wouldn't stop Eric from pursuing his dreams. But Adam's work had just taken off and was going well for the first time after so much struggle since they moved into New York, leaving the small town of Moordale. Adam had assured Eric that he would be alright, what was six months when he knew they were forever. It was finalized if Eric had to stay any longer than six months in Italy Adam would move in with him. It had been five long months out of six months.

Adam checked his phone it was 6:30 pm in the evening. If he had boarded the flight on time from Milan he should have reached New York airport by now. Adam wasn't sure if Eric would get a cab home because things were pretty shaken up there as well. People were fighting for toilet paper in the stores leaving the shelves empty, mass hoarding and food was becoming scarce. Adam really respected the retail workers who were putting up with these people, always calm and helping people. He was a retail employee once in Moordale during his school day. It was a job he that was ok but if people were being this stupid and annoying at his face he would have probably lost his shit as well. These retail workers were really appreciable. This strange country wasn't the only place going nuts like this, the whole world was in turmoil while facing this invisible threat, completely unprepared. There was a global pandemic threatening the whole world and it had started spreading the US as well. A highly infectious disease was wreaking havoc everywhere, there was no proper medicine to treat the virus and neither there was a known vaccine. Experts all over the world were confused about lethality. Heck, it seemed they couldn't agree on anything - whether to wear a mask, sanitize hands or not - there was no consensus. Even last week no leader was taking this much seriously, but the number of cases was rising and people were dying, more and more each day. Things aren't going particularly well in western Europe wither. 

Adam couldn't imagine leaving Eric in a foreign country all by himself when everything was haywire. He would go there himself and bring him home if it gets to that. He couldn't comprehend why Eric had not called him since last night. If only he had called him once he wouldn’t have been so worried. He picked his keys with a plan to drive to the airport. If Eric is there as scheduled, he would pick him up and bring him home. Or else, well he hadn’t quite thought what he would do.   
He opened the door only to find Eric standing slightly away from the door with two purple suitcases. He has a mask on his face and he was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. It was obvious he left in a hurry wearing whatever was next to him. Adam felt a jolt of relief and happiness at once. Eric was at his doorstep after five longest months of his life. He wasn’t aware of how his lips had reached a full smile seeing him there. He stepped ahead to hug him but Eric quickly stepped back quite a lot. 

“six feet apart at all times!” Eric said breathing through his mask, his voice cautious.

“What’s wrong?” Adam’s eyebrows met in a frown. “You look like shit with that mask on.”

Eric laughed a little which Adam could barely see behind the mask. He knew Adam always only makes these kinds of comments when he is upset or annoyed. And anyone would be if they couldn’t hug their boyfriends after five months. He understood that and liked the kind of effect he had on his boyfriend.

“I am coming straight from the airport Adam. There is a deadly virus making everyone sick. I need to clean up before I can be near anyone.” He said taking out a sanitizer from the outer pocket of the suitcase and poured a few drops in his hand. “Now if you would move away a bit, can I enter the house please.”

Eric was the same but something about him felt different. Adam couldn’t pinpoint at it but something was not the same. And not in a good way.

“Why didn’t you call me since morning?” Adam asked moving away from the door. Cookiejar had come behind to see who was the door. She barked twice seeing Eric entering.

“Cookie love, I missed you too!” He said tilting his head. Adam closed the door behind him. Cookiejar was trying to climb onto Eric but gently moved away, “Don’t be a detty pig honey, I can’t give you attention now.” Olaf the little puppy was growling seeing Eric enter.

“He hasn’t met you yet.” Adam said picking him up. “Olaf this is Eric, no need to be threatened.” He said softly with a smile and turned to Eric “I don’t think I can train this one. He is a nutcase.”

“Of course, since he is my back up.” Eric laughed. Adam had gotten him after Eric left for Milan. It was their internal joke that Olaf was the emotional replacement for him. Adam didn’t care but he laughed along every time this was brought up. “My cell phone died Adam. By the time I managed to get my boarding pass it dropped dead.”

Adam didn’t say much he just let a hmm out.

“I am sorry Adam, I did not mean make you worried.” Eric apologized and paused for a bit, “It got so scary there. More than fifty thousand people are sick. Hundreds of people are dying in a single day. They will lock down the whole country from tomorrow. No flights in or out. I narrowly escaped man. Just got lucky.”

Adam was hearing him. It had been really scary for him and Adam wanted to pull him closer and comfort him. He couldn’t. _Fucking virus_. He thought. An unseen enemy keeping them apart. 

“I am really glad you made it, though.” Adam was never good with words. He tried his best to express the overwhelmed feelings running in his chest. “I was going to get you from the airport. Then you arrived.”

  
Eric rolled his eyes, “You always worry about me.”

  
Adam nodded slightly embarrassed being exposed. But can Eric really blame him? “I am going to take the dogs for a walk. You take care.” He managed to say.

  
“I am fine, Adam” Eric said in an assuring voice. “We got to be in quarantine though, for the next 14 days. This means we can’t get out of the house unless its an emergency. You can walk the dogs once a day but don’t go too far.”

  
Adam stared at Eric angrily for a solid ten seconds. “The fuck Eric” He finally began to say, “You travel the whole world and I have to stay at home locked up!” He said putting collars on the dogs.

  
“I am sorry Adam but I could be having the virus without knowing,” Eric said as a matter of fact. The idea of Eric falling sick made him worry again. “Do you have a mask?” He asked to which Adam nodded again. “Wear it then,” Eric commanded. Adam complied although he had that angry look on his face. “Do we have enough supplies? We can’t go to the departmental store, absolutely not.”

  
Adam assured him again that he had taken up supplies for two weeks. He wasn’t hoarding more then they needed but he didn’t prefer to go out in this situation either. Since social distancing was recommended, he had stopped going for his morning runs also, and he has been working out at home since.

  
“I will be back and prepare dinner. There are some mushrooms and eggs in the fridge. Hope you’re not vegan now.” He teased.

“I can never leave cheese” Eric rolled his eyes. “and bacon.” Eric added keeping it cool.

  
Adam smiled. Something hadn’t changed. “Freshen up and take rest, okay?” He told him and Eric headed for the bathroom.

He headed out with the dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets a call from his mother. Eric makes a decision.

**_Day 1: Part two_ **

Adam came outside and locked the door. He left like he needed to let himself breathe. Eric was here with him everything was fine. But he couldn’t worry if Eric was going to be sick. As he started walking down the pavement, he tried to calm his thoughts down. He took three deep breaths and thought to himself that it’s going to be okay even if Eric falls sick. He would take care of him. He was with him now. _Safe._

Adam continued walking down the pavement. He didn’t have much work now as everyone was social distancing, working from home and no one was really concerned about training or grooming their dogs middle of a pandemic. The last two weeks had been lonely for him staying at home. As the days progressed, he had been more worrisome. He couldn’t be more relieved despite all the worries he still had in the back of his head.

Cookiejar was leading the way ahead of the three dogs. She was always quite the explorer. She was the daughter of Madam and he had gotten her from his mother almost five years back. Baxter was a rescued pittie he got two years back from the shelter. He was the calmest of the lot. Always flashing his best smile. Olaf was a retriever pup he got four months back, also a rescue and about six months old now. Olaf was a goofball, most energetic in the lot and he wasn’t the most obedient. He always tries to keep up with Cookiejar and heck even often trying to surpass her. But Cookie is a boss, she would bark at him and establish dominance. There was no sign of Olaf calming down age. Every time Adam would try to discipline him, Olaf would stick his pink tongue out and give him his best smile. His dog was beyond him.

Walking down the streets Adam could feel it was very different from most days. The streets were almost empty as everyone was staying indoors, windows mostly closed. The city felt like a hollow shell. This wasn’t the crowded New York he knew. To his disbelief, he was missing the loud noises of traffic, people passing by, vendors on streets, shops opened and gatherings here and there. This felt too depressing. As he passed the subway, he saw a lady cleaning the handlebars along the stairs that goes down. Things were serious, he could feel it as a strange chill ran through his spine. The whole neighborhood seemed to have an eerie vibe to it. He didn’t want to think about the increasing numbers worldwide and the panic he smelt in the air that he was breathing. Then for a fraction of second, it felt so real so dreadful. He took deep breaths and thanked god that Eric was with him.

He wasn’t going to spend too long outside walking; it didn’t feel safe. But he hadn’t been outside for a long time and since morning he had been stress walking inside the apartment. He started returning back. Adam usually stops by a store run by an Indian man for a little chat. Occasionally buying bread or milk. Today he didn’t want to go inside. If there was a chance that Eric was infected, Adam could have the germs too. If Eric is taking this quarantine thing seriously, he would too and not do something stupid like endangering others.

While coming back he let his mind wander off to distract himself from the outside world. The thought of spending time inside the house with Eric for two weeks really got him going. If it wasn’t for the disease outbreak probably, they wouldn’t have found alone time like this so easily. He couldn’t stop thinking about spending every minute with Eric when he gets back home. Hear about all his stories from the time he spent in Milan and tell him about his time in New York. If he was being honest it sucked royally to be alone. Adam felt a sensation down his stomach when he thought of holding Eric close. To kiss his full lips. He almost got goosebumps thinking about Eric’s flawless broad chest.

His thoughts had completely engulfed him when he was brought back to reality with a phone call. It was his mum. They usually spoke often to check up on each other. He had grown quite close to his mother. Practically the only parental support he had. Except for Mrs. Effiong who always made him feel at home.

“Hey, mum.” He picked up the phone and said in a regular tone.

“Hello, son.” Maureen’s voice was full of concern, “Has Eric been able to come back? Things are not looking good there as per the TV.”

“Yeah mum, he came back an hour ago. We’re fine over here.” He confirmed, “Did you manage to buy groceries?”

“Yes, Adam. Mr. Effiong was kind enough to lend us his car since my car broke down. I am not getting any mechanic here. No one is really getting out of their houses unless they have to.” She informed. Her mother had gotten close to the Effiong family. They were always so welcoming. With all their children either working overseas or studying in college, Mr. & Mrs. Effiong did have a lot of time hanging out with Maureen and her boyfriend Paul. Adam liked Paul. Paul and his mother were dating quite some time now and they were _serious_ as Maureen would put it.

“You should stay in too, mum. Both of you.” He advised then carefully asked, “How is Michael, have you heard from him?”

“Your dad is fine. I suppose.” Maureen replied quickly.

“If you speak to him, tell him not to wander around and stay the fuck home.” He said.

“You can tell him yourself,” Maureen said quietly.

“You know we don’t talk since the . . . incident.” He said letting a sigh out.

“It has been a while Adam and he regrets what happened. He is working from home since the school is shut. Call him some time.” She said to which Adam didn’t reply. Maureen wasn’t surprised at her son’s reaction. She quickly changed the subject. “Speaking of staying at home, you and Eric finally have some alone time together.”

“Mum!” Adam was blushing again.

“I hope you’re doing something nice for him,” Maureen asked. “The boy came home after so long.”

“Yes mum, I am cooking him dinner.” He said trying not to sound all mushy which he obviously was. “Eric and I have to be quarantined since he traveled overseas. But don’t worry I have it under control.”

“Good, good Eric is the luckiest man for these two weeks.” She teased again.

“I got to go mum. I love you.” Adam said partly because he had reached home and partly because he was blushing again. 

“I love you too, son.” She replied. “Tell Eric to call me whenever he gets a break from you.”

“Mum!” Adam was fully red now. “Bye.”

Adam carefully entered the apartment with the dogs. Closing the door behind him he let them roam around freely. Washing his hands, he went to the kitchen and got their food and filled the water bowls. The light in their bedroom was off and he assumed Eric was asleep already. He moved on to the kitchen. The mushrooms were still fresh in the fridge when he took them out. He thought he would make some crème of mushroom, garlic bread from scratch and some eggs.

He was finished an hour later and Eric was still sleeping in the room. He must have been really tired, Adam thought as he hadn’t been out of the room this whole time. Anyone would be tired if they were taking a long flight across the Atlantics at the brink of a deadly pandemic. He went to call Eric for dinner only to find their bedroom empty, pillows and bedsheet looked untouched. He checked the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He wasn’t there as well. When and where did Eric sneak out to? Didn’t say all those things about being in a quarantine? He picked his phone and dialed his number.

“Adam…” Eric’s voice was groggy full of sleep.

“Where the fuck are you?” Adam was annoyed.

“Come to the guest room” Eric replied. Adam sauntered toward the guest room door which was surprisingly locked. He knocked gently asking him to come out for dinner.

“I am not coming out Adam.” Eric’s tired voice came from behind the door.

“Eric, are you alright?” Adam asked getting concerned. He had no idea what was going on inside Eric’s mind.

“I am fine Adam,” Eric replied his voice clearer now. Probably he was standing by the door now. “I read about the quarantine guidelines while you were away. What is happening over the world is absolutely freaky shit.” He probably stopped to let out a gasp which Adam couldn’t see. “I nearly escaped man, they are locking down Italy” Eric said something Adam already knew.

“Yes, the governor might declare a lockdown here as well I got a notification on my phone from the news app.” Adam said.

“Since when you have a news app?” Eric’s voice was amused. Adam regretted not seeing the signature half-smile in Eric’s face and raised eyebrows.

“Since you … umm were . . . away and the shit virus running around.” Adam said. “You don’t have the symptoms you don’t need to isolate yourself. You’re fine!”

“Symptoms might not show up for 7 days Adam. I could be Asymptomatic!” Eric said being concerned.

“An automatic what?” Adam was confused.

“Asymptomatic. I could probably have the virus without symptoms.” Eric explained slightly annoyed. “I don’t want you to have it, Adam.” 

“So you won’t come out for seven days! Are you mad Eric Effiong?” Adam said angrily and suppressed an urge to make a thud on the door. He was angry but he didn’t want to make it worse.

“Adam, listen to me, please. Do you know how terrible things have gotten out there? People are dying alone in hospitals because their families can not come out of quarantine and see them. What a living nightmare is that?” Eric was breathing fast now. “For your loved ones not to see you for one last time. It's horrible!”

Adam gritted his teeth at the thought of it and let a sigh to calm him down. “Nothing would happen to you. I won’t let it okay?” Adam rested his head on the door. “Please come out.”

“Adam I can’t risk it.” Eric’s voice was low and calm. “Please leave my dinner outside the door and try not to jump me when I grab it?”

Was that supposed to be funny? Adam couldn’t blend into the amusement Eric was trying to offer. “Please Eric.” He asked one last time.

“I can’t” Eric promptly said.

“Okay then,” Adam said coldly and walked toward the kitchen. He served Eric’s dinner, left the plate outside the door and knocked to let him know. He walked back to the kitchen. Adam understood that Eric was concerned and probably panicking and taking extreme measures. He would play along until Eric is comfortable to come out. He heard Eric’s door crack open for a bit and shut quickly.

Adam was lost in his thoughts moving the spoon dipped in the soup. His phone rang again. He was getting a video call. It was Eric. _Obviously._

“Did you think I was going to make you eat alone?” Eric asked playfully.

Adam smiled. “Do you like the food?” He asked.

“Mmhm.” Eric said, “I am so glad you are not in spaghetti making spree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy two chapters in one day! Well, this pandemic has got me going. I hope you like Adam the big softie. More chapters coming in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric stayed in the room. Adam is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW self-doubt and criticism, anxiety

**_Day 4_ **

Adam was walking the dogs in the neighborhood. It was the only time he could go outside the house. His daily routine of running past the blocks had to be stopped due to the outbreak and mandated lockdown. New York wasn’t doing well. The number of cases was skyrocketing, public spaces were being converted to makeshift hospitals and it had been three days since Eric had exiled himself in the room.

Adam always had been kind of a loner; he didn’t mind the loneliness in the streets but it was the eeriness of a pandemic that got him often. To be fair, it was kind of hard to be alone when you have three enthusiastic dogs by your side. But the streets were dangerously empty, almost silent.

Cookiejar walked by one of the cars parked at the side of the pavement and started barking towards the backseat door. There were lots of cars parked in the streets as no one was going to work. Adam couldn’t understand what the fuss was about until a man in medical uniform came out of the car. He seemed like someone who had just woken up. His eyes were covered with dark circles and his hair was uncombed.

“What the hell are you doing there, mate?” Adam asked out of curiosity. “You don’t look like a hobo.”

He told Adam to step back at first and when Adam complied, he began talking. “I am a doctor, man.”

Adam frowned at his words, “Shouldn’t you be at a hospital then?” He asked, as blunt as ever.

He chuckled kind of hopelessly. “My shift is not until another hour. I can’t go home man.”

“Why?” Adam was still holding the frown and the confused face.

“We don’t have enough PPE and masks at the hospital. And I might have been in contact with the infected people. I can’t risk my family. I have a two-year-old daughter.” He said. “You shouldn’t be talking to me for long. All I know I could be infected. Go on now.”

Adam didn’t say anything. _Weird man_. He thought and walked with the three dogs. He just wanted this to be over already. There was too much uncertainty with everything. If two thousand people dying of this disease in a single day was not scary enough, the talk about a crashing economy was doing the deal. Adam feared what would be the fate of his small venture of dog training. Talking to the strange doctor didn’t help him either. He expected some positivity from the healthcare professionals but what he saw today did not put him in a good mood. _When will all these be over?_ He thought and the answer was not known to anyone.

Adam walked past the departmental store, there was a long queue of people waiting, each at least two meters away from each person other. Adam was glad that he had supplies and he did not have to go through that mess.

Reaching home, he removed the mask that he had been wearing and washed his hands. He let the dogs free in the hall. It was time for them to eat so he filled three bowls with the home-cooked chicken meal that he had prepared the night before and he filled their water bowls. He petted them affectionately and gazed at the guest room door that was still closed.

He had never thought there would be a day when everyone would be shunned in their homes and the threat outside would be real. Here in the apartment, he was in the home yet it didn’t feel like home with Eric locked in a room. He had been alone while Eric was away but this was different. Eric was close to him but separated by walls. This had made the threats of the outside world much more real for Adam. They had always been like a team but now it certainly did not feel that way.

Adam did not knock the door. It was only 8 am and Eric must not have been up yet. Last night he was working late. He went to the couch and surfed some channels on TV. All the channels talking about the disease did not help either. He switched it off and went to Kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast. It did not take him long. He fixed himself some coffee and sat on the couch. That was when Eric called.

“Good morning! It’s a lovely morning.” Eric was somehow very enthusiastic about everything even though he was confined in the room. Adam couldn’t get his head around this, how was he so fine, so okay with everything going haywire. Eric would say that he was glad that he was getting his break that was long due now that he was getting to work from home.

Eric announced that he was done with his morning yoga routine and he was going to start working on some sketches. Adam left the tray with coffee and blueberry pancakes outside his room and knocked on the door. Eric opened the door and Adam was standing opposite to the door maintaining enough distance. Eric smiled at him and he smiled back but then Eric closed the door. Sometimes it felt like a break up to Adam or as if Eric was angry with him. But it wasn’t. In these past three days, they have somehow learned to work through the barrier.

Adam would sit by the door whenever Eric was not busy with his work, his fitness regime or talking to someone over a video call. And the two of them would talk about various things. Eric’s time at the office in Milan, the city, the French food, their people and Adam would send him pictures and videos of their dogs from time to time. Eric too kept sending him funny memes. During all the three meals Eric video called him so that he was not alone. But even then, Eric seemed a little distant to Adam. He too hadn’t told him how much he missed him when he was away and now.

Adam longed for Eric. And not only to kiss him, make passionate love to him but also just to see him in front of him, hear him breathe beside him when they lie together, see him smile. He needed his presence. Just for him to be in the room being ridiculously radiant Eric like he always had been. They had been the opposites, always. He was the one to blend in the corner of the room even though he was a six-foot-three, tall man, while Eric had always been the life of the party. He takes up all the space when he is in the room. His presence is warm and comforting. Without Eric, he wasn’t home.

Adam went to the bathroom in their bedroom to lit up a joint. It has been a year since he had stopped smocking. But he couldn’t help it.

* * *

_**Day 6** _

“It’s a bit like Frozen you know,” Eric said from behind the door.

“Congratulations you have ruined my favorite musical,” Adam said sitting at the door.

“It’s a bit romantic only if you think about it” Eric said in a cheerful voice.

“You have some fucked up ideas about romance. And they were sisters in the movie. Jeez!” Adam said still unimpressed. “Otis is right, you have Cinderella complex.”

“You take that back mister!” Eric said in a dramatic voice, “How dare you gang up on me with Otis.” Adam could guess the expression on Eric’s face, him rolling his eyes. He wanted to see Eric so badly.

Adam did not say anything at first. “I am going to watch the old football match since they are not having anything this season.” He said.

“I have a yoga class over zoom with my colleagues in 15 mins. Better get changing.” Eric said. “You should make this beaten coffee Adam. It’s all over insta. Looks good. I am sending you. Check your phone.”

* * *

_**Day 7** _

Eric was still in the room. Since he did not have any symptoms, he had deemed that it was safe to come out of the room after seven days. It was the last day of his exclusive residence in the guest room. Their quarantine would continue for another week. With a hundred thousand confirmed cases in New York alone both of them did not want to go out anyway. Adam still had to walk the dogs twice a day but he only walked them in their block. There had not been any reported case nearby yet. They were incredibly lucky.

Adam and Eric were having breakfast and calling each other on zoom. 

“Thanks for the dalgona coffee. It looks per-fect!” Eric thanked Adam and he took a picture of the glass for posting to Instagram. “I will make it up to you. I am cooking starting tomorrow.”

Adam smiled a little. “I am glad you are coming out of the room tomorrow.” He counted on Eric to continue the conversation. He wanted to say so many things to Eric but the video call just did not seem right. _It was just less than twenty-four hours_ , he thought.

“Me too.” Eric said. “Whee, this room has taken a toll on me. I can’t wait to get out and see the hall, kitchen, and our bedroom!” Adam laughed at the thought of Eric enjoying other rooms at their apartment. It’s their thing, making each other laugh with inside jokes. It felt familiar to Adam. Comfortable. He had spent, 5 months then seven days separated from Eric. He was kind of thrilled at the idea of having Eric outside the room.

“I am not even kidding man. This window here opens to another wall. I never noticed this in the past, strange. My apartment in Milan had a view. A balcony too.” Eric said.

“Of course,” Adam said at the sudden mention of Milan again. Of course, Eric missed Milan. It's not like after his time in Italy he would settle for a clumsy apartment in New York. _Was Adam all plain too now that he had met many fancy men there?_ “You really had a good time there.” He tried his best to sound neutral.

“I met Rahim there,” Eric said quietly. It just came out of nowhere and Adam wasn’t prepared to hear that name again. “He was there to study comparative literature. I think he’s doing a degree.”

Adam hadn’t heard that name in a long time. _Rahim_ the confident boy who was not afraid to hold Eric’s hand. _Rahim_ who had a haircut that was probably cool but always struck strange to Adam. _Rahim_ who was always well dressed all the damn time, graceful and he knew exactly what he wanted. He was perfect and Adam was a mess up.

The whole school wanted to date him but _Rahim_ was only interested in his boyfriend. Since the incident at the school musical Rahim and Adam did not see eye to eye. Eric and Rahim, however, had reconciled as friends shortly after that. Every time Rahim was with Eric it had made Adam feel insecure like he was not good enough for Eric.

Suddenly after years all those feelings came back rushing to Adam. He was not an intellectual like him, he didn’t know a thing about French poetry or any poetry. Heck, he even thought that _As you like it_ was a song by Jayz at some point. He couldn’t dress like him. He was still perceived as this goliath of a man who was there to terrorized everyone by force. That’s how he felt when he re-joined school. But Eric always looked at him with a smile like he could really see the person that he was beneath that tough skin.

Adam could not understand why would Eric would like him. Especially when they first got together. Eventually, it got easier being with him. He felt like a puzzle piece that just fits with him.

Everything was fine until Eric left for Italy and he slowly got engrossed in work. Adam’s insecurities resurfaced. He was nothing like the men Eric would hang out with. They were so much more than Adam could have been. He again often found himself wondering why wouldn’t Eric leave him for one of those guys. He was just a dog trainer.

For the past one month, their conversations seemed hollow and short. Adam had started to wonder if Eric was finally bored with him. He had a long history of people giving up upon him.

Amid dealing with all that he didn’t expect to hear about Rahim. It triggered his anger. The voices telling him he was just a fuck up felt real all of again. Rahim had always been intense and each of his judgemental stares whenever Eric and Adam were together in school or anywhere else had made Adam uncomfortable. And the fact that Eric had not told him about Rahim earlier made it worse. _Was Eric trying to say something?_ Adam thought fearfully.

He did not say anything after hearing that name. Eric waited a few moments as he blankly stared at the phone camera. “Jesus Adam! I can’t read your face from here. Say something.” Eric finally said in a frustrated voice.

“I don’t have anything to say. Don’t give a shit about that French boy with a funny haircut.” Adam said coldly.

“He has long hair now, actually,” Eric said with a mocking smile. “He wears kind of a sexy ponytail. He looks like a hot lecturer." He fanned himself to show the hotness.

Adam hated hearing those words poured with complements in Eric’s voice. He had to say it to Eric. Maybe this was his window. “Is that why you have been so distant lately?” Adam finally asked.

“This self-distancing is a mandatory step, Adam.” Eric said sounding reasonably offended, “I thought we were through this. And anyway, today is the last day.”

“I am not talking about this,” Adam said frustrated. “Even before when you were in Milan. You acted so strangely. You did not want to talk about the real talk. It was like you are being forced under a routine. Like something was stuck in you and you couldn’t spit out.”

“Adam. . . what even?” Eric said sounding surprised. “Where is this coming from?”

“Tell me why haven’t you told me you love me? Especially since you came back? Did you miss me?” Adam asked. The lingering pain in his chest too much, like he couldn’t breathe. “Why haven’t you asked me how was I doing here all by myself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took almost a week to come up with more chapters. How are you guys holding up working from home?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Adam have a fight. Why didn't Eric tell Adam about meeting Rahim? What was holding Eric back and why couldn't he just reach out to Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, its been almost a month since I updated. Thanks for still sticking with me. I was having writer's block and didn't know how to stitch the scenes together. So here it is. Probably the longest chapter in this so far.

**_Day 7 Part two_ **

_“Tell me why haven’t you told me you love me? Especially since you came back? Did you miss me?” Adam asked. The lingering pain in his chest was too much like he couldn’t breathe. “Why haven’t you asked me how was I doing here all by myself?”_

Eric had not seen this side of Adam in a long time, not since they had a big fight during college. Even through the phone screen, he could tell that Adam was holding back tears masking it behind his signature anger. Eric knew the answer to his question. He assumed that Adam had been suffering too in his absence while he was away pursuing his dreams. Adam never showed but Eric knew that he had been miserable. It was not just a coincidence that he had adopted a third dog.

When he first moved to Milan, it wasn’t all rainbows. Adjusting to a new city wasn’t easy especially when he didn’t know the language. He didn’t have friends at the beginning. What he hated the most was coming back to an empty apartment, every evening. Some days it almost killed him that Adam wasn’t there to greet him. Back at home, he might have given him a back rub after a stressful day. The loneliness was too apparent in the beginning. He would feel a bit of normal when he would talk to Adam over the phone.

Eric had his work to keep him occupied during the day. Sometimes he felt guilty that how much he liked his work. His routine was mundane and before he could realize their relationship also somehow had been an endless cycle of repetitions. Eric still wanted to wake up to a _good morning_ voice message from Adam and talk to him before going to sleep. Even when his workload was thieving away precious time from their nightly conversations, he at least wanted to wish him a good night. Both of them tried their best to work through this but there are limitations when you are in two parts of the world.

Countless times Eric wanted to reach him. Battled the idea of buying a ticket middle of the night and fly to New York, unannounced. He imagined telling him “Fuck this shit Adam, I am never leaving you again”. The time difference was another snag.

Eric did not tell Adam how he felt. How he missed him every night, his arms wrapped around him when he woke up in the morning, his smell, his scruffy hair. How much he loved him serving pancakes with extra whipped cream even though Eric complained about carbs and gaining weight. Picking outfits for him, despite his protests making him try on outfits at the shop. Or just random things, like Adam sitting in the living room surfing through tv, or him being a goofball around the dogs. Cookiejar, Baxter, and two of them were already a family that Eric had left behind in New York.

Adam had every right to be mad at him. He had been avoiding the talk with Adam since he got offered a permanent position in Milan. It was his dream promotion and it was the obvious next step in his career, otherwise, why was he working so hard for the past months. Adam would agree to stay with him in a heartbeat he knew that. But it wouldn’t be fair on him. He had been doing so well in his business. He didn’t want Adam to leave his entire life in New York for him. Eric knew his distant behavior would be the thing to set Adam off but he barely knew how to break it to Adam. If they can’t be together in Italy, should they break up? Eric didn’t want to lose Adam. He was so scared that he started building a shell outside him. They talked about their days; Eric was there but he was not there. As if he was passing days and not living in them.

Eric realized he had not said anything to Adam for a while. He had been either patiently waiting for an answer or was disappointed at him. “Adam, I know it had been tough on you and I never meant to put you through this.” He began still looking for words to say everything that was going inside him. For the first time, he fell short of words, correct and careful words. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said instead.

“Why won’t you let me love you, Eric? Are you doing this because of what he said? Are you still mad at me?” Adam said quickly, half fumbling from the other side of the screen. “Don’t keep pushing me away like my father did. Talk to me, Eric.” Eric wanted to say that wasn’t it, he was not thinking about what Michael had said before he left for Italy. There was a bit of pause from Adam, then he said, “If you are fed up with me too, just tell me, you don’t have to put up with me.”

Eric was afraid to hear those words. But once he said it Eric was almost relieved that it was out there. All this time he couldn’t find a suitable moment to tell him about the turmoil that was going inside him. The guilt stopped him; they were already apart and trying their best. It was very hard, to say the least. It felt almost selfish to him.

Eric did not want to be like Michael. Scared of feeling how he actually felt and distant from the very person he cared about and was trying not to hurt. He ended up hurting him anyway. In hindsight, there was no right way to do it, nor the right moment. It was going to be uncomfortable and hurt them, but he had to do it anyway.

He was ready to talk about it, _all of it,_ what he was worried about and why he kept himself away from him. Most of Adam’s life people have pushed him away and even though Eric never wanted that, he had ended up doing the same to him. He had to share the truth with Adam and face the consequences of his decision.

“They want me to stay there.” Eric finally said, “Continue working from Milan.”

Adam did not pause for a beat. His response was immediate. “I have told you, Eric, I would move in with you if that’s what you wanted.”

“Adam you have a life here. Your work is finally taking off, heck you even made some friends.” Eric said trying to be convincing. “I don’t want to take that away from you.”

Adam was shaking his head. “You don’t want me there. I don’t fit into your perfect life.” He said.

“Adam stop putting words into my mouth!” Eric said getting angry. That’s not what he wanted. Not at all. Would he just listen?

“What do you want Eric?” Adam asked, his voice dangerously calm. “Do you want to break up with me?”

Eric hated the fact that he was in a separate room, talking through a phone screen. If he was out there with Adam, he could have held Adam into his arms and show him how he felt. Throughout the entire length of his stay in Italy, he experienced new depths of emotions for him. For whatever it’s worth, if they hadn’t been away from each other, Eric would have never known that it was possible to love Adam even more. But he had not shown any of that to Adam, instead, filling their conversation with words that appeared like jargon and sundered him. Some days even worse just nods to Adam’s conversation. He had drifted, neither in New York, nor Italy. Eric was in a void or nowhere at all.

He had been pushing Adam away when he was literally miles away from him on a different continent. But now that Adam was just next door, he couldn’t even hold his hand.

“Have you told him that we’re engaged?” Adam asked breaking the silence. “When you met Rahim . . . did you tell him you’re engaged?” Eric could hear his heavy breathing through the phone.

“It did not come up. I . . .I met him briefly during an art exhibition.” Eric could have lied but he answered honestly which probably made it worse, he anticipated Adam’s response.

“Of course.” Adam lowered his head and Eric could figure out that he was trying his best not to cry.

“Adam it’s not what you think.” Eric began to say, “Come on Adam, he doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Adam cut the call abruptly.

The silence in the room swamped him with loneliness and regret. Eric couldn’t digest how the conversation between him and Adam turned out to be. When he started talking about Rahim, he was just teasing him. The usual banter. Adam rarely gets jealous. _Maybe he rarely shows_ , Eric thought. He wanted to see him be mildly jealous and get a reaction out of him. But things went south too soon for him.

Eric dialed his number on his phone but Adam cut the call. He wanted to go out but resisted the idea. He wouldn’t risk it, just another day. Less than 24 hours. He called him several times but he did not pick up.

Adam only came to place his lunch and dinner, knocking on his door. By the time Eric opened his door, he would be gone. Adam spent eating food in the bedroom and he did not receive Eric’s calls.

* * *

**_Day 8 Part one_ **

Seven days had passed with Eric not having any symptoms. He was free to come out of the room now. Eric snoozed the clock at 6:30. He quickly changed his nightclothes and freshened up. He could still talk to him before he goes for walking the dogs. He wouldn’t give him a chance to avoid him. He got out of the room only to find that Adam had already left with their three dogs.

Eric went back to the guest room and took all the sheets to the machine. He did the dishes after. He kept himself busy till Adam was home. He realized Adam was home when he heard the front door open and mixed barks came in.

“I will see you later,” Adam said to someone and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he entered the hall and saw Eric standing there his smile fade and he walked past him ignoring him. Eric was finally out of the room and it didn’t have any impact on him. Adam removed his mask and washed his hands then followed his daily drill of feeding the dogs while Eric tried to talk to him.

“Come on Adam, please listen to me.” Eric pleaded, “I mentioned Rahim to annoy you, okay. It didn’t mean anything.” Adam flinched hearing that name again. “We didn’t even have a full-blown conversation for me to mention anything to him. But I did try my best to keep flashing the ring on my finger.” Adam looked at Eric and it was a cue to _keep talking._

“I have nothing figured out. I like my job but I don’t want you to lose the one thing you like the most.” Eric said.

Adam’s face was unreadable. “You’re wrong, the thing I like most is you. You should know that by now.”

“I know.” He nodded, Adam’s words giving him confidence. “I don’t want to rip you off your passion.”

Adam was just standing there, still not uttering a single word and Eric was getting nervous. He wasn’t sure how to convince Adam. “C’mon man. I have been dying to come back to you. You have no idea what I had to go through to be able to escape Italy amid a pandemic and come back here. I want to be with you at this weird time, where I feel safe. Do you think it was easy for me to be so near you after so long, lock myself up, and not to make love to you?”

“Stop talking,” Adam said and pulled Eric towards him. Eric was pressed against Adam’s chest. He held him tightly in an embrace. Adam’s head was rested on him, his stubble poking Eric’s shoulder through the thin matrix of his shirt. He liked all of it. He smelled the sweat off him, after his long walk and an unexpected aroma, the smell of freshly burnt weed. He had questions popping in his head but he did not want to ruin the moment. He wrapped his arms around Adam. He felt warm, safe, at home. Adam released him what felt like too soon, and asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

“Adam are we good?” Eric didn’t like Adam brushing off the whole fight like that. Why did they need the fight to erupt between them to begin talking about how they felt? And it only led to them talking a quarter of the half-said things they felt inside, muddling the water even more.

“Yeah, of course.” He said calmly, “We will move when this is over. That’s the right thing to do.”

“Adam that’s not what … I . . .” He was cut off by Adam.

“I want to be with you and you for some dumb reason haven’t got bored with me after all these years. Let me make this work for us.” Adam seemed sure. “I don’t get it why you fuss over these things.” His face was slightly annoyed again.

“These are big things, Adam.” Eric tried to convince him that they needed to talk. Isn’t that what Adam wanted? The real talk?

“We’re still together, isn’t that what matter?” He shrugged his shoulder. Eric felt like Adam was shoving the conversation under the carpet. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Eric wanted to say, _you._ He wanted him. There was something that was stopping him from jumping at Adam and kiss him. He couldn’t figure it out. He wanted to but something tied him down. The events of the past week had already taken a toll on Eric. After all, they were not just trying to make their relationship work but also trying to survive during a crisis. They didn’t have to figure out everything immediately. There are so many things to talk about, they can take their time. “Can we just have toast?”

Adam announced that he was very hungry. Eric told him to take a shower while he prepares the food. Adam promised him he won’t take long and gave him a bright smile that he was longing to see. Maybe he was just worried for nothing. Then he carefully asked, trying not to start another fight.

“Have you been smocking up again?” Adam had quit sometimes back and Eric was wondering why or when did he start.

“It’s just . . .” Adam paused, “It’s just one time I promise. Yesterday was . . . well,” He shrugged his shoulders.

Eric agreed. Their fight was probably long due. He only wished they didn’t have to fight like this but could have just resolved thigs in a better way. “You should keep your lungs healthy. The disease affects those more who regularly smoke,” He informed him.

“Eric I was running in the block before all this started.” He said. “I am healthy as a hippo.”

“It’s a horse, Adam. Healthy as a horse.” Eric rolled his eyes. “What is even a healthy hippo!”

Adam gave him an expression that meant _whatever_ and headed for his bath. Eric walked into the kitchen. Adam had kept it the way he had left which probably meant two things, either he had been organizing everything the way it was or he had been eating a lot of take-outs. Eric hoped it wasn’t the later. Adam had promised he had been eating healthy.

Eric put the bread slices into the toaster and picked up one of the frying pans he had washed earlier to prepare eggs. He let the omelet fry a bit more golden brown on one side and soft yellow on the other, just like he preferred. _Just like he was,_ He thought. He opened the cabinet to find that Adam had bought new mats for the dining table, and this time it wasn’t Disney themed or cute animals. It was black and brown on white, abstract designs. There might be a thing or two Eric was yet to learn about Adam that changed while he was gone.

Adam was back by then. He was wearing a cobalt blue round neck t-shirt that was allowing the golden chain around his neck to be seen. His dark brown hair was still wet, skin still moist. He was wearing a pair of black short-shorts that Eric had not seen before. _Another._ Eric took a mental note. _Another thing I didn’t know._ Adam sat down by the dining table and was checking his phone.

Eric found himself wanting to kiss him again. Drag him to the bed and intertwine his legs with those exposed legs that were still evaporating water. The touch would be cold. He was startled by the _ding_ from the toaster pulling him back to reality. He brought the toasts and put butter on them. Adam got up and poured them two cups of coffee.

The two of them sat and ate in silence, the only noise was from the munching on the crunchy golden toasts. Eric still glancing at Adam who was focused on his plate. The moment was quiet and peaceful. Eric hadn’t felt this normal in a while.

Adam got up and brought the schezwan spread from the kitchen. Opening it he offered it to Eric who shook his head. He continued on his own and put it between two slices of bread. “Now that’s some flavour.” He announced. “What happened to your spice tolerance, Effiong? Italy made you bland?”

Since when did Adam start calling him Effiong? And who eats spicy food for breakfast? Eric tried not to read too much into it. Ignoring him he said, “Today is Saturday. I have no work.” Adam was hearing carefully, his eyes slightly narrowed, probably trying to see where this was going. “Let me treat you. I will cook something you like for lunch and dinner. We can have a movie date.” Eric’s eyes were sparkly again in excitement. “I am picking the movie obviously.”

Adam smiled a bit. “You’re not picking up the peach banging movie. We have seen it twenty times already.”

“We talked about this Ad, you can’t call it the peach banging movie.” Adam gave him a look which could only be translated as _of course we did, doesn’t mean I won’t use it again to annoy you whenever I can._

“You always fucking cry at the end of the movie and I don’t know how to make you feel better. You mope around for days.” Adam finally said. “And it makes me sad too.”

“Who? Me or the movie?” Eric asked.

“Yes you, the movie, it’s all very sad,” Adam said. “Is there any decent movie that you and I can relate to and not get sad?”

He was correct. There hadn’t been many movies about two gay men that weren’t trying to beautifully rip your heart out. Death, suicide, self-harm, separation, rejection – was there no other way to depict a man and a man? There was a freaking pandemic out there killing more Americans than the Vietnam war itself. And there was hardly any feel-good movie to relate too.

Adam and Eric had stopped checking the numbers and death tolls. It was exhausting. Maybe they liked to stay inside the cocoon of their apartment. A little away from the madness of the world, a little space for themselves. They needn’t be disturbed by reality, they could stay like this till it would be time to go out again, which seemed like a distant future. Not only because the rumors said so, because inside their apartment time seemed to run slow, days longer. Eric wanted to savour it all.

“I will pick something else,” Eric told him.

“Anything other than too many shorts, swimming, and a strange bathroom with two doors!” Adam said making that face again.

Little Olaf was lying on his back somewhere near them. He let out a soft bark and came near Adam’s legs by the chair and lied down again.

“That one is a little bit like me, you know,” Eric said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, hope you liked it. Leave your kudos, suggestions, and comments below.
> 
> I have to add courtesy to Screen Junkies for calling The Shape of Water, the fish banging movie in one of their videos. That is literally something Adam would say! 
> 
> I hope I will be back with the next chapter soon!! Stay home stay safe guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Eric make up. Things look brighter till something shakes up things again.

_****Day 8 Part two** ** _

“ _Scotch bonnet peppers . . ._

_Roma tomatoes . . ._

_Red bell papers . . ._

_Dried thyme. . ."_

_"Scotch bonnet peppers . . ._

_Roma tomatoes . . ._

_Red bell papers . . ._

_Dried thyme. . .”_

Eric was chanting standing near the spice cabinet. The world did not seem to matter to him at that moment.

“Ugggh! What is the fifth ingredient mom used to put!!!” He was frustrated, failing to remember one important spice.

The day was passing lazily for Adam while it was quite the contrary for Eric who had dedicated himself to make food for his boyfriend. Adam was on a video call with Ola when they heard Eric call his name. Eric was still standing there in his apron trying his best.

“Ad, I can’t remember the special ingredient mom used to put for flavour.” Eric’s face seemed defeated.

“What’s up Eric?” Ola’s voice came through the speaker.

“Mr. Effiong over here, is trying to make jollof rice. He of course has forgotten the spices since he is used to having bland Italian food now!” Adam said turning the camera towards Eric.

There it was again. Eric couldn’t understand why was he referring to him as Effiong all of a sudden. But there were other things to deal with, immediately.

“Ola, don’t mind my insensitive fiancé over here. How have you been?” He asked smiling.

“Not so great Eric. I was just telling Adam. My landlord was an arsehole and he won’t let me and my girlfriend together in the flat. That thickhead thinks queer people are spreading the virus, can you believe it!” Ola said with signs of anger in her voice. “He simply told us to vacate, middle of an infectious disease outbreak.”

“What a horrible person, Jesus.” Eric expressed his heartfelt concern, “Where are you two now?”

“We luckily got another place in time. This guy seems sane.” She informed. “So Mirri and I have been packing, moving, unpacking. Tired!”

Eric thanked god in his mind that they didn’t have to face any queerphobia yet. It was already bad enough for everyone with the pandemic going on, to have to evict from their apartment too would be a nightmare. Ola who had met Mirri through her work colleagues had the tenacity to go through all these, Eric admired that. Ola would never go down without a good fight and Mirri was her support system.

He excused himself as he had to continue cooking. “Italian food is pretty great. You should visit Italy, sometimes Adam.” Ola told him. “I got to get back to unpacking too, goodbye Adam, Eric. Stay safe.”

Adam kept his phone on the dinner table and stood by the kitchen door observing Eric in action.

“I did plan to call you in Italy this summer if I was going to stay longer.” Eric told him, “Or even if I moved here, we could have taken a vacation there. I have only seen the fall and winter. Apparently, summer is the best time of the year.” Eric said chopping onions.

Adam nodded in agreement. “I haven’t been to the beach in a long time too.”

“Well Milan is not near the beach but we could have done it.” Eric said his voice overcoming with frustration again. “But no, this stupid pandemic had to happen. I had plans, I had bought summer shirts and planned to flaunt them when go wandering around the city in bicycles. I bugged my colleagues for all the hidden gems in the city that we could have explored together. Then, all this had to happen as a big shit on everyone’s lives!”

“Yeah, what a waste, fucking pandemic” Adam said calmly. Eric gave him an angry look. He could have said something nicer, something sweet to cheer him up, instead, it was something he already knew.

“Try bay leaves.” Adam said. “That’s what your mom uses for flavour.” As he walked away. He had always been a better cook than Eric, of course, he memorized every detail. But what was this sudden nonchalant attitude?

Adam had been acting strange since the morning. It was annoying him. As Eric went on with his cooking, he thought of making the rice really spicy to just spite him. But he decided against such childish maneuver. May be Adam was just acting out and he hated Italy. If he hated Italy, he wouldn’t move in with him, or at least he won’t be happy to do so. He tried not to think about their earlier fight and the words that were thrown. This day would be a glorious call back to what they had and what they are trying to rebuild. Maybe, he was wrong with that approach, Eric thought. The day should be about today, the present, new memories.

Eric took a shower after he was done with cooking lunch and had kept everything ready for dinner. He opened Adam’s closet to pick a shirt and it was a mess in there. Adam had kept the room tidy as per Eric’s like but the closet was hiding all his clothes barely folded, randomly placed with other things. While looking for shirts Eric found Adam’s electric shaver bellow two layers of jeans. He picked up a round neck black t-shirt without sleeves.

When he came out of the room Adam was lying on his back on the couch. He glanced at what he was wearing and said with a frown, “That happens to be mine.”

“Yes Adam. This shirt is yours.” Eric told him. “There is a mess in your closet. Just organize it.”

“It’s not fair because none of your clothes fit me.” Adam said. “And you’re the Marie Condo of this house, not me.”

Eric rolled his eyes, “You kept everything else clean. The room is neat, the bathroom is clean.”

“Yes, you like it that way. . . I am a mess remember?” He gestured his head.

And just like that, it struck Eric. Reorganizing things came easily to him. While Adam had been doing, great following him, there is always a part that he thinks he can’t fix. He has told him this earlier, much indirectly. When the kitchen is a mess after a house party, half the items from the shelves and the utensils are out Adam struggles to figure out how to put those back in place. It appears like an overwhelming task till Eric initiates, then he follows his lead, they get the job done smoothly. Maybe he had done more damage to Adam when he left him alone, more than he knows at least. Those bits Adam keeps in his closet. He thinks he can’t fix them. And Eric has always been the one to untangle the little bits for him.

Eric had a lot to figure out. His insecurities and Adam's anxiety issues. But again, this wasn’t the right time to do this. This day was theirs. He asked Adam to set the table and they sat down for lunch.

“This is just like your mom.” Adam said after having two spoons.

“Italy didn’t ruin me after all.” Eric said with a smug smile.

“I guess not. Good job Effiong.” He patted his back with his free hand.

“What the hell was that? Why are you calling me by the last name?” Eric finally asked, keeping his voice low, trying not to overreact. But this sure was annoying.

“I have been thinking,” He paused to rethink his words and a hint of blush on his face, “would you mind if I take your last name after our wedding?” Adam said with a sheepish smile on his face.

Eric felt like he was caught off guard. He must have been blushing and couldn’t stop it. Adam Effiong. That sounded right to him. “That would be nice,” Eric said smiling at him. “You can also try Groff Effiong.”

“Sounds weird.” He said quietly. “And I don’t want his name.”

Eric nodded. He did understand where Adam was coming from. He didn’t care, never bothered about the Groffness in Adam that were more prominent in the early days. But he knew it wasn’t for him to decide. Yet he might have wanted to take a part of him for his own. He hadn’t thought of it but he might have always wanted it subconsciously. All the Groffs had abandoned their last names eventually, except for the former headmaster. Maureen didn’t use that last name after the divorce and Adam’s sister Annie also had taken her husband’s last name.

He felt Adam’s gaze on him and changed the subject, “We haven’t decided anything about our wedding.” Adam agreed that he had to choose a lot of things.

After the lunch both of them were lazily lying on the bed. The window was open and it provided some sunlight that pained the room sepia, like they were at a different time, making it all a little surreal. Eric was looking at the ceiling and thinking about the events that happened in the last few days. His mind wandered to the date night plans too.

Adam turned to his side. “We can talk about it now if you like,” Adam said softly brushing the hair on his fiance's forehead.

“The wedding?” Adam nodded at his question, “Okay.” Eric thought what to ask him first, of the many things that they were yet to decide “Do you want it here or in back there?”

“Most people we know are there. And the rest handful of our friends can fly there. There.”

“Perfect. Indoors or outdoors?”

“I am pretty sure you wanted an orchard or a boathouse. We have a boathouse in Moordale.”

“Well I guess that also depends on when we get married, like which season. I can only say when the world is normal again.”

“Fucking pandemic.” Adam nodded, not like an angry cursing but amusement in his voice. “should we both wear blacks or how do you want it Eric?”

“I don’t know, black and white is too binary, why not throw in some colours.”

“I like your colourful outfits.”

“Adam, what about our first dance. Which song?”

“How about your favourite song from Hedwig?”

“That’s could be but maybe something happier and more personal”

“okay.”

“Tim McGraw’s My Best Friend?”

“And you want Otis to straight-up murder me on our wedding?”

“Otie likes you, Adam. He’s just a tad bit too protective of me. And he's not gonna tackle you to death for being my best friend as you cook up in your head.”

“Right. He can be pretty jealous, but nevermind." Adam said moving on. "Can’t Help Falling in Love? Elvis, classic.”

“Too overused since the Kina Grannis’s version. It’s like the Thinking out loud or All of Me of 2019.”

“It’s a nice song. We could do the old classic version.”

“We could. What about vows?”

“What about it?”

“You have to write your own vows, Adam. If you cheat off the internet or ask Ola to write for you, I will know.”

“You know I am not good with words. I don’t want to give you a random word soup in front of everyone.”

“I have an idea. Let’s do our personal vows privately before the wedding. The guests can have a polished version.”

“Sounds about right.” Adam turned to lie on his back and closed his eyes. “We could have the Italian version of Can’t Help Falling in Love.”

Eric smiled. Adam didn’t completely hate Italy after all. But no, they won’t do an Italian version, it wasn’t personal, no memories attached to it. "We'll find a song Ad. There plenty of time."

“Wear your summer shirt and put on make-up for the movie date. Let’s pretend we’re going out on a real date outside.” Adam said, eyes still closed. “I’ll make sure the room temperature is like summer”

“That’s brilliant, Adam.”

“Now if you don’t mind, let me sleep. I didn’t get much last night.” He turned to the other side. Eric smiled at him before closing his eyes.

* * *

“This is why I fucking told you not to watch that movie.” Adam said to Eric who was sitting at the edge of the couch in tears. The dinner plates lying on the coffee table in front of them. At least they had finished food before the movie ended. This happens every time they watch this movie. And they have watched this movie countless times with the same results. Eric used the tissue to wipe the tears that were falling for the last ten minutes.

“I am ok.” Eric said. “I was in Italy this year. The movie hit me differently this time. Every scene felt more real.”

“Well that guy is a jerk for leaving him to marry off a woman.” Adam said trying to cheer him up.

“It was the 80s America, what choices did he have anyway.” Eric said. “Besides he had the choice to be with either of them. Like that was still an option.”

“Are you still bothered about what Michael said?” Adam asked.

“No.” Eric said as he got up. He was going to do the dishes but Adam told him to relax and change clothes.

For the date had been wearing a white half shirt with flamingo prints on it. Eric changed into his nightclothes. Adam had also played into the idea he had pitched, wearing a bottle green Aztec print polo that Eric had given him a few years back, that with black jeans. Adam had shaved off his stubble but his hair was overgrown. When Eric pointed out the need for a haircut Adam proudly said that he could rock a sexy ponytail. Eric knew the reference but didn’t indulge in.

While Adam was doing the dishes, Eric went to the bathroom to wash off his face. He had cleansed all traces of makeup from his face when he heard Adam enter the bedroom. He sauntered towards him and stood by the already open bathroom door, leaning at the frame, just observing him. Eric didn’t know it was the yellow light of the bathroom or it was the longing on Adam’s face, the awkwardness had melted away throughout the leisurely day. He washed his face with water and wiped on the towel next to the sink. He tried silently passing by Adam and that’s when he took Eric’s hand. He scanned Eric’s face like he had to read every line, memorize every mole, every mark on his face. The taller man then kissed his temple gently. He trailed up to smell his slightly wet hair and brushed off the droplets with his cheek. He then took his hand and kissed the painted fingernails one by one. He held him by the hand and led him to the bed.

* * *

****_Day 9_ ** **

Adam woke up much before Eric, who was still asleep making soft snoring noises. His mouth was slightly open and Adam closed it followed by gently leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Eric mumbled something he didn’t understand.

The day continued lazily just as the day before. Adam helped Eric with cooking and cleaned the apartment. Except for his closet of course. In the evening Eric and Adam were sitting on the couch. Adam leaning onto Eric and they surfed through the channels.

“I am sorry we had to stay separately because of me.” Adam couldn’t understand if Eric was talking about Italy or the first seven days of his return.

“Reading about the disease online really freaked me out. The people who contracted this had died alone in the hospitals. I can't even imagine how terrible that is! Your loved ones can't even see you for the one last time because they are in quarantine" Adam felt Eric becoming tense next to him.

“It’s alright.” He said leaving a peck on his cheek. “Everything has been all kinds of crazy lately. Either people are panicking or doing nothing all at. Both are stupid. We’re gonna get this through. Just follow whatever they are saying.”

Eric moved away from him to have a look at him, his eyes wide open. “Oh my god. Who are you and what you did to my boyfriend?” he asked. Adam gave him a confused look. “You’re so hot when you’re doing the sensible talk.” Eric clarified.

“I am glad you’re out of the room and we’re here like his.” Adam told him. “Let’s do something new tonight. We could go to the terrace after dinner.”

“That sounds good. I want to see the stars.” Eric said leaning back again, clutching his arm. “Have you been working out?”

“Yeah the daily running routine helps.” Adam said hoping he wasn’t blushing. “There is this girl who . . .” A girl? Eric had not anticipated that. He couldn’t finish as the bell rang. “I’ll get it.” He told Eric and walked towards the door. He could feel his eyes were on him as he tried to think who could be at the door.

“Hi Adam.” A girl was standing at their doorstep. She was of medium height and slender built, brunette hair, maybe a couple of years younger than them.

“Jamie!” Adam smiled at her gleefully. Eric knew that Adam had made some friends while he wasn’t in town but he didn’t know about this one. Why hadn’t Adam told him about her? Adam seemed quite comfortable with her. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” Adam continued. Maybe Adam had gotten better at small talk but Eric still didn’t like this.

“You can say I was hiding.” Her voice was quite low, “Everything is going so scary every day. I wanted to check if you were doing ok all by yourself?” She lightly touched Adam’s shoulder.

“Never better.” Adam told her honestly. Adam wasn't the one to read into things.

“I am sorry I haven’t been coming for running.” Jamie said. “I guess it’s not allowed anymore.”

“Yeah too bad.” Adam replied. “I have been planning to work out from home, otherwise my. . .” He wanted to say _my partner would stop sleeping with me_ but he was interrupted.

“Maybe you should come over sometimes, teach me a thing or two?” She said.

“He can’t.” Eric intervened. Adam hadn’t realized when he walked over to them. Jamie was clearly surprised to see him there; it was written all over her face. “We’re on house quarantine, one of us might have the virus. You shouldn’t stay here for long.” Eric’s voice was cold.

“Jamie, this is Eric.” Adam said. “My, uh … fiancé. “Eric flashed her his ring.

“I didn’t know you were engaged.” She said and quickly hugged him. “Congratulations!... I will see you later then.” She seemed a little confused and uncomfortable.

“Jamie, why were you here?” Adam asked.

“I wanted to borrow milk. I guess I shouldn’t now. You’re quarantined!” She smiled. “Bye Adam. And it was lovely to meet you, Erin.”

“Eric.” He corrected his own name.

Adam shut the door after she left and went back to the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?” Eric asked immediately walking up to him.

“I told you I made friends here and I was running with some of them.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Jamie was a girl?” Eric was sounded sour.

“Eric, it didn’t cross my mind like that".” Adam said. “It wasn’t that important.”

“She didn’t seem to know that I exist.” Eric asked angrily. “Why wouldn’t you tell her about me. She was clearly flirting with you, probably she fancies you because you’re British.”

“I think I did tell her that I have a partner.” Adam said. “We don’t speak that much anyway. Mostly we run in the same block at the same time and she lives upstairs. That’s all.”

“That’s all very convenient init? Are you ashamed to tell people that you’re with a guy or it was of your best interest not to tell her about me when I was out of town?” Eric raised his voice.

“Don’t you blame me. You too didn’t tell Rahim, did you?” Adam yelled back. “Was that your best interest?”

“It's not that I didn’t want to. We meet at the exhibition and didn’t have time to catch up.” Eric defended himself. “He is my friend I would have told him if I had the chance. It’s not like I am trying to hide or anything. Besides its on my social media, he must have seen photos of our engagement anyway.”

Adam tried to calm himself. “Eric, I am not even close to this person. I don’t know her digits or social media. We run in the same block, it’s encouraging to have someone run with you, that’s all.” He said. “I don’t like talking much when I am running. And I swear it’s the first time she has come here.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t mention that you’re with a guy. Am I that negligible part of your life?” Eric asked.

“No.”

“Then why don’t you post anything about us on Instagram?” Eric asked.

“I don’t use Instagram, you know that.” Adam said trying to keep calm. Eric wasn’t making sense now and he knew where he was coming from. “Why are we talking about my social media now?”

“Because you haven’t told that girl about you are engaged to me, a guy.”

“All these years I have been with you, it seemed so natural to me that I never needed to tell anyone that I was with a guy. And I tell people about you all the time. They ask me what’s her name and I tell them his name is Eric.” He said.

“It matters to me Adam.”

“I don’t want to start another fight with you.” Adam said. “If it’s important to you I will tell people from now on. Like loud and clear. With foremost importance. It never bothered you in the past.” He kissed the top of his head. "I'll go for a walk okay?"

Adam walked out of the apartment to get some air. _This was all his fault, it was all Michael’s fault,_ Adam thought. He wanted to walk for a while. He was just outside the building gate when he realized he wasn’t wearing a mask. He turned to go back when he saw Jamie behind him. Also, without a mask and a garbage bag in hand.

“Hi again Adam.” She said with a smile.

“Jamie, Eric is my fiancé. Heck, he is the love of my life. I want you to know this.” Adam said hastily.

“Okay.” Jamie squeezed his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re gay? You clearly didn’t look like one. Are you closeted?”

“Jamie, that was offensive on many levels.” Adam raised both of his eyebrows. “I am neither closeted nor gay. I’m bisexual. Since school… Eric and I . . .”

“Have you been with a girl?” He was interrupted by her again this was getting really sick.

“Yes I have. Since high school, I have been with Eric and he is the most important person in my . . .” He couldn’t finish again as she tried to kiss him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He was infuriated.

“I want you to remember how it felt to be with a girl.” She said trying to kiss him again.

Adam stepped back. “Stay the fuck away from me.” He walked past her and came back to the apartment.

“You’re awfully early!” Eric said, this time calmly.

“Eric, Jamie tried kissing me!” Adam said nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes one more chapter. It's been a while. Honestly, when I started this fic I thought the pandemic won't last for this long. But it did and here we're August. Thank you for sticking with me through this. I will upload two more chapters to conclude their story. Hopefully soon :)


End file.
